Steven
Steven is a sentient demigod Paddle Bat that is used for rounders. He was taken by Mr. Boxall who gave him life with Boxall Powder. He then left Steven at the school where he found him as an informant so he could kill bad kids. Steven was used for rounders many times, killing those who mistreated him. He is viewed by some as the school mascot. SOME. The rest see him as a joke. Many times, he had tried to kick Mr. Boxall out and rule Furpan. When angry, he dons a powerful form. Biography One day, Mr. Boxall stole a paddle bat from a shop in Scotland and took it to his Lab. within it, he added Boxall Powder to it, and drew on a face with a marker. One side smiling, the other angry. If came to life and named itself Steven. It met up with Mr. Boxalls other creations, Kachowski and Thomas the Dank Engine on a mission for their leader, to kill a robber in Furpan. They succeeded and Steven became the second in command of the Boxall Empire. Later Work Steven was sent on a new mission, but on his way there, he was knocked outby the jealous Kachowski. Kachowski took him to a school and locked him in the sports storage. There, Steven met a rejected paddle pat Stevina, and the pair fell in love. Steven was believed to be a normal bat and he was used for rounders by many Chavs, until one student wanted to make him a mascot. That never worked out. One day, Stevina was being used and snapped in half, ending her life. Steven broke out of the shed and sailed away on a boat, riding all the way back to Furpan. He made a memorial for Stevina and then shot Kachowski, wounding him, but not killing him. Mr. Boxall got mad and prepared to kill Steven, but the devious bat deported his boss, and became the new ruler of Furpan. Mr. Boxall crawled back in May 2018 and became leader again. Steven was forgiven. The Great Years Of Steven In late May 2018, Steven helped to lift the Fortnite curse from Mr. Boxall, before thinking of more ways to lead Furpan. in mid June of 2018, he fell out of favor again with his boss for blowing up the bleach factory, as Boxall was getting wounded by drinking it. Mr. Boxall beat him and sent him back to the school, where the same students found him, and began a plan to rescue him for good. He was sent back to Furpan in late June where Mr. Boxall put him under the command of Thomas the Dank Engine. Steven disliked this demotion And hated the annoying tasks the Dank Engine gave him. He swore to get rid of Thomas and retake control again. Thomas has him go on a mission to the school to steal Mr. Boxalls data from the Third Floor. Steven returned to find the Dank Engine asleep in the shed. Steven brought the data to Mr. Boxall and told him Thomas was a traitor. Mr. Boxall ordered that Steven give the Dank Engine a punshiment. Steven moved the sleeping train and pushed him off a cliff and into the sea, where he drowned. Steven then was given the role of second in command once more, while Thomas rusted below the waves. Steven had a new home made, The Bat Mansion, where he lived in away from Mr. Boxall so he could plot more. After Mr. Boxall went missing after the Bumper Bus was destroyed in Britain, Stevan spread the word that Mr. Boxall was dead, having been killed in the explosion of the Bumper Bus. Steven was given the throne again, but when Mr. Boxall came back, he was kicked off it. Personality Steven is a calm and smart bat who looks out for others. Mostly.